(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
The disclosure and prior art relates to waste tank drain clearing devices and more particularly pertains to a new waste tank drain clearing device for removing blockages of waste material found within a drain of a recreational vehicle holding tank.